Swing Life Away
by HillianLink
Summary: Sometimes, life has a way of making you feel like trash, and making you unbelievably depressed. But, it all becomes worthwhile when you have someone that you keep going for. After all, we all need some reason to live.


**Alright, so, allow me to say hello and welcome, to the very first story in the _Link's Hookshots_ collection. Some of you may be like "Waz dis?" Well, allow me to answer. **

**I have recently thought of a fair amount of ideas, but haven't been able to think of enough for a specific idea to make a full story. So, here we have my oneshot collection. And, if you don't get the name, I advise that you go and play _Legend of Zelda_. It doesn't matter which one, you'll get the reference in most. Although _Twilight Princess_ would most likely be the easiest to find. But, I digress.**

**So, anyway, this is my first ever oneshot. So, without further ado, we'll begin. But, as you are reading, I advise that you listen to _Swing Life Away _by Machine Gun Kelly and Kellin Quinn. It just fits. So, let's begin.**

* * *

**Swing Life Away**

I turned my key in the lock, hearing the bolt click open. I swung the door to my apartment open, entering the small room. I dropped my backpack off of my shoulder and onto the floor, sighing deeply. I looked around the room, grimacing, the same emotion of disgust that I always felt while in my apartment coursing through my veins. To my right sat an old couch, a rather disgusting vomit brown in color, and in front of that, a fairly old standard definition television, sat on a small table. On my right was a small kitchen, consisting of a mini fridge, a stove/oven combo, a microwave, and a sink. Across from me was another door, one that led to a simple half-bath. I went over to my couch and flopped down on it, sighing again. _Just another day of the same old shit. People constantly mocking me at school, working at that horrid fast food restaurant, trying not to get sick at the disgusting scent of the food, just to come back to my shitty home at the end of the day. Why do I even try anymore? _The thought was almost immediately taken from my mind, as I knew the only thing that kept me going. James. The most amazing Umbreon; no, the most amazing person; to ever exist. _I love him so much. But, really, what the hell does he see in me. I'm a poor seventeen year old Mightyena that lives alone in a shit apartment, while he's an amazingly handsome, rich eighteen year old Umbreon that lives in a giant mansion with two loving parents. _While I was sitting there, wallowing in my own self pity, I suddenly remembered something. _Shit, we have a date tonight! _I shot up from my couch, eyes wide. _How the hell could I forget? _I jumped up and dashed over to my backpack. I opened it up, pulling out my computer. It was a rather shitty little black net-book, but it got the job done. I sat it on my kitchen counter, opening it up. _Fuck, he's going to log on, ready for our date, and I won't be there. Arceus, I hope that he doesn't hate me. _I quickly opened up the video chat site, signing in. I saw that James hadn't logged on yet, so I ran over to the closet next to my couch. I opened it up, searching through my clothes for the right outfit.

"No. No. No." I repeated, moving articles of clothing out of the way as I went. I finally found the right clothes, pulling them out, exclaiming, "This'll work."

I dashed into my bathroom, needing to get ready. I took a quick shower, paying extra attention to making my fur look as clean as possible. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my dripping body. I stood at my sink, looking into my cracked mirror. I grabbed my comb and began styling my hair, finally deciding on leaving it flat. I quickly got dressed, not wanting to miss him. When I was done, I looked into my mirror, satisfied. I was wearing a plain pair of black jeans and a black shirt, with my lip ring cleaned to where it shined in the bathroom light. I put on my shoes, before leaving the bathroom. I checked the time on my computer, and saw that our date would start in about twenty minutes. I went over to my fridge and pulled out my dinner. While I would normally eat some hamburger helper shit, I liked to spoil myself some on our dates, which also helped put up my ruse of not being poor as fuck. It was a fair sized Farfetch'd, but it was more than I normally eat. I had spent a fair amount of my measly pay check on it, but it was unbelievably worth it. I prepared it and stuck it in the oven. I then grabbed another thing that I spent a fair amount of money on. A bottle of slightly expensive wine. I know, I know, a seventeen year old drinking. But, I mean, it was nice, and I never had more than a glass or two, which is actually healthy for you. I got down a normal glass, as well as a plate, from the cabinet above my head. I sat what I was holding on the counter, checking the time again. Two minutes. I quickly made sure that my hair was perfect, before pulling out a large plate to sit the bird on. I got the food from the oven and put it on the plate. As I watched the clock tick over to eight, I poured myself my glass of wine, sitting down on a small stool at the counter. I kept my eye trained on James profile, waiting for him to get on. As I watched his icon, and two minutes of waiting quickly became five, I felt a knot form in my stomach. _Is he breaking up with me? _I quickly shook my head, clearing the thoughts. _No, damn it. He would never break it off like this, he's much too kind. _Despite telling myself this, as the clock ticked over to eight thirty and the Farfetch'd sat there, cold, I couldn't help but allow the thoughts into my head again. I sighed in defeat, closing my laptop. I got off of the stool and went over to my couch, head down and tears beginning to form in my eyes. I dropped onto the old couch, curling up into a ball as the tears began streaming down my face. _He's breaking up with me. I knew it; I don't know why I ever tricked myself into thinking that I deserved him. _I just stayed there, crying into my legs. After who knows how long of lying there, I heard a knock on my door. Too depressed to bother getting up, I stayed on my couch, tears flowing from my eyes. After a minute or so, they knocked again, and I responded the exact same way again. After another minute, there was another knock. Sighing in annoyance, I finally got up, not bothering to wipe the tears, or the tear streaks, from my fur. I opened the door, my head down. I looked at who was there, my heart stopping.

"J-James?" I stuttered out, staring up at the slightly taller Umbreon. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He responded. "I was able to get a plane ticket here, so I came to finally meet you in person."

Shocked, I quickly said, "No, you shouldn't be here. You can't see my house."

I tried to close the door, but he caught it, stopping me. He reopened the door, stepping inside.

"What's so bad about this place, Rin?" He asked. Seeming to notice my face, he continued, "And have you been crying?"

I sniffled slightly, fighting back another burst of tears, and replied, "Well, I was waiting for you to get on for our date, and when you didn't, I thought that you may have discovered how poor I am, and wanted to dump me."

He shocked me by pulling me into a tight hug, bringing me to his chest.

"I would never do that." He reassured me. "I don't care if you're rich or poor, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes, and asked, "Really?"

He smiled down at me, and replied, "Really."

He then bent his head down slightly, planting his lips to mine. Shocked, I just froze for a few seconds, before finally kissing him back. _My first kiss. And he's the one to get it. _I felt my heart flutter at that thought. We broke apart a few seconds later, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." I vocalized.

"Yeah." He replied. "You know, you're a really good kisser. You must have had a lot of practice."

I felt myself blush under my fur, and I looked away, embarrassed, and said, "Actually, you were my first."

"Really?" He asked, shocked. I nodded, and he said, "I never would have thought someone as amazing as you would have never kissed someone."

"Well, believe it or not, I'm not exactly the most popular person around here." I replied.

He hugged me again, and said, "Well, you're the most important person to me, and that'll never change."

I smiled at him, blushing.

Suddenly remembering the uneaten dinner, I asked, "So, um, are you hungry?"

"Sort of." He answered. "Why?"

I took his hand and led him into my kitchen, to the food.

"It's the food that I prepared for our date tonight." I explained. "It's slightly cold, but it should still taste alright."

He smiled at me, and said, "Well, I would love to eat dinner with you, my adorable little Mightyena."

I blushed once again, before getting down a plate and glass for him. We got our food and wine, before going and sitting on my couch, my head on his shoulder.

He took a bite of the Farfetch'd, and exclaimed, "Wow. You truly are a marvelous cook."

"I wouldn't say that." I replied, bashfully.

"Well, I would." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

We spent dinner talking and doing all of the stereotypical romantic things. Y'know, feeding each other, locking arms and taking a drink from our glasses. That sort of stuff. When we were done, I took care of the dishes, before returning to the couch, where we laid there, cuddling; his arm wrapped around my midsection.

"So," I began, finally asking the question that I dreaded, "how long are you going to be staying?"

He seemed to ponder it for a second, before replying, "Well, I'm not too sure. Although, if it is alright with you, I wouldn't mind making it forever."

I stared at him, shocked, and asked, "You want to move in with me?"

"If it's alright with you." He answered.

"Nothing would make me happier than living with you." I replied.

He kissed me on the tip of my nose, and said, "Wonderful."

We stayed like this, until I felt myself begin to doze off. I yawned widely, revealing my sharp canines.

"You tired?" James asked me.

I nodded, and replied, "Yeah, slightly. Work was pretty tiring today."

He pulled me closer, and said, "In that case, good night, Rin."

I smiled at him, and replied, "Good night, James. I love you."

He kissed my nose again, and returned, "And I, you, my adorable little Mightyena."

And, with that, I fell asleep in my boyfriends arms.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm honestly fairly proud of it, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. So, y'know, if you did then it'd be pretty awesome if you drop some favorites on it. Follows I really don't see a point in using, as this is only a oneshot, unless you just normally use that to show that you like it. Yeah, I use the two oddly. Anyway, you guys can of course leave reviews, but, obviously, I won't be able to reply to any. **

**But, there is something else that you can do. While these onshots will be rather ****sporadic and random when it comes to putting them up, I will be putting up a fair amount, just whenever I get inspiration. But, while I do have a lot of ideas, you guys may, as well. So, what I'm saying, is that you can submit an idea/ request that I write a story in a certain way. Yeah, you guys know how this works. The requirements are in my profile, unless they aren't which means that I had to go to school immediately after putting this up, which means that the requirements will be up when I get home. **

**So, until next time. Bye.**


End file.
